Machinedramon
Machinedramon, known as Mugendramon in the Japanese version, was the second biggest of the Dark Masters and is the Dark Master who was defeated by the Digidestined the quickest (2 episodes) in the English dub, while in the Japanese version it put him as the same number of episodes as MetalSeadramon. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, Machinedramon had taken to ruling over the city portion of Spiral Mountain. Machinedramon was the ruler of the Digital City, which looked like a fusion of the prominent cities on Earth. He can also be considered responsible for Ken Ichijoji's transformation into the Digimon Emperor. Appearance Machinedramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanicle Dragon. He also has a dual cannons on his back. In Digimon Xros Wars Machinedramon's appearance is slightly altered. In Xros Wars, Machinedramon has a purple choker presumibly to tell he's Lilithmon's pet, and doesn't contain the dual cannons on his back. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly attacked Angemon and then attacked the 7 Ultimate Level Digimon before they could attack him and defeated them. After Puppetmon was defeated, the Digidestined wandered into Machinedramon's territory along a road in the middle of no-where, until Kari developed a fever and kept passing-out, making Tai upset since this brings memories from his child-hood past with Kari. Izzy sent Tentomon to look for help, he soon digivolves into Kabuterimon and transports everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Kari to rest while being watched over by T.K., Patamon, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Kari. Izzy used his laptop and plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Izzy used his Laptop. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon managed to escape the carnage from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Izzy uses his Laptop and discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Izzy decided to do a little trick, Hagurumon soon become confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this back fires as Machinedramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Machinedramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Tai finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Machinedramon appears and everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. The Digidestined then sink underground. Machinedramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Kari manages to recover from her fever and is well again, Sora, Biyomon, T.K, Patomon and Gatomon then soon set off to find Tai and Izzy since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemonwho is a Slave Master to the Numemon who are used to power Machinedramon's City. Kari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the Digidestined through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Kari frees the Numemon and they start calling her 'Queen Kari'. When Sora, T.K, Patamon and Biyomon meet up with Kari and all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him and begin to attack, when Kari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon to digivolve and give Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured and escapes, while the spirit possessing Kari's body leads the way to Tai and Izzy. WaruMonzaemon reports to Machinedramon that the Digidestined are still alive and Machinedramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner and as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off (Machinedramon kills him in the Japanese series). Tai and Izzy soon find Andromon who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Machinedramon, and also fix a dripping pipe. Machinedramon appeared and Andromon managed to hold him off for Tai and Izzy to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon can defeat Machinedramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Kari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Kari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapses and Agumon is hit by a beam of light, causing him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon. He charges up to Machinedramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with his Dramon Destroyers before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon starts to split and disappear, thus destroying him for good. Personality Although he speaks quietly, Machinedramon is as ruthless and insane as Piedmon or Puppetmon. He is also the second biggest Dark Master among the group, MetalSeadramon being the biggest. He is a monstrous sadist who loves to destroy, and of all the dark masters employed the most brutal, offensive approach by dispatching the forces of the metal empire to eliminate the Digidestined. He is probably the most intelligent of the Dark Masters, as demonstrated by his tactic of using Izzy's computer. However he is not above mindless destruction, and will murder anyone with no remorse whatsoever. His destruction of all the Numemon makes him the most prolific murderer of the Dark Masters. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' Machinedramon appeared again in Digimon Xros Wars when he is summoned by Lilithmon. He was a different Machinedramon, without his silver cannons and wears a purple ring on his neck, and he has a huge appetite. To make himself larger he gobbled up some SkullScorpiomon to become stronger. He then absorbed﻿ the rest of the SkullScorpiomon to become a red version of Machinedramon, called; HiMugendramon, this time with the cannons on his back. He was then defeated by Shoutmon X4K and Beelzemon (who was reincarnated from Baalmon). Attacks *'Giga Cannon' *'Dragon Fire' *'Catastrophe Day' Trivia *Machinedramon's Ultimate form can be either SkullGreymon, or Megadramon *Machinedramon can fuse with Kimeramon to form Millenniummon *MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, MetalMamemon, and Megadramon and fuse together to form Machinedramon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragons Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Robots Category:Murderer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Giant Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Asexual Category:Stalkers Category:Bombers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brainwashers Category:Supremacists Category:Hatemongers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Giant Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Male Villains